


Mac + Whump

by images_words



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Acrophobia, Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Autistic Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Eating Disorders, Episode: s02e09 CD-ROM + Hoagie Foil, Gen, Good Friend Wilt Bozer (MacGyver TV 2016), Heat Stroke, Hypothermia, Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Bromance, More Like Mac Is Terrible At Taking Care Of Himself, Panic Attacks, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: Just a collection of very whumpy one-shots. (I'm sorry, Mac.)





	1. Mac + Nerve Gas

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried to research the effects of certain toxins, injuries, etc. so as to make all of these as accurate as possible. However, I'm not a doctor, so my medical knowledge isn't perfect.

As far as Jack was concerned, Mac couldn't get out of that room fast enough. The few seconds it took the younger man to open the door seemed much longer, and it felt like ages before Mac finally stumbled out of the room, collapsing almost immediately. Jack quickly moved to catch him.  
"I got you, kid," he muttered softly. "You're safe."  
"Not quite yet," Cage said grimly. "Mac, how long?"  
"Eighteen hours, give or take."  
"What? Eighteen hours until what?" Jack asked, although he already knew the answer.  
"Until it kills me... we have to get to the hospital."  
Cage nodded. "And fast. He's already showing symptoms."  
"He is?"  
"Look at his eyes, Jack. His pupils shouldn't be that constricted."  
Mac blinked a couple times, trying to get rid of the blurriness, despite knowing, rationally, that it would be in vain. Blinking caused his eyes to water. Jack noticed.  
"Hey, no, don't cry, it's gonna be alright!"  
Mac couldn't help but laugh. "Jack, I'm not crying. It's another effect of the gas."  
Jack laughed weakly. "You scared me, kid. I thought somethin' was really wrong... can you walk?"  
"Technically, yes."  
"What d'you mean, 'technically'?"  
"I mean my legs are fine, so yes, I am physically capable of walking. But I can't really see right now, so it's probably better if you carry me." His pupils were little more than pinpricks, and it really did look like he was crying as tears spilled down his cheeks.  
Jack gave a quick nod, picking up the smaller man and holding him close. "Where are we goin'? Want me to have Matty send a chopper?"  
Mac's shook his head quickly, urgently. " _No_."  
It only took a moment for Jack to understand why. The kid was afraid of heights as it was, and helicopters weren't exactly the most secure aircraft in the world; that would only make an already scary situation worse. He nodded. "Cage, contact Matty, make sure the plane is ready to go." He looked at Mac for confirmation. He would take the kid to a regular hospital if he had to, but he'd really rather get him back to Phoenix to be treated there.  
Mac gave a small nod. "Plane's fine."

It took about ten minutes to get to the plane. Well, technically it should've taken at least fifteen, but Mac in danger meant Jack ignored speed limits. They had just taken off when Mac let out a pained sound, curling in on himself. Jack, who had started to doze off, was suddenly wide awake.  
"Mac?! What's wrong, buddy? What hurts?"  
"Stomach," Mac choked out. His breath came in shallow gasps, and his face was contorted in pain.   
"Do ya feel sick? Need to throw up?"  
Mac shook his head. "Just cramps..." His eyes widened suddenly. "N-now I do," he said urgently. Cage was already passing Jack the bucket that had been brought along in case this happened, and Jack quickly handed it to Mac, rubbing the kid's back while he vomited.  
Mac looked up, giving Jack a pained look. "Jack..."  
Jack sighed. "I know, kid. I know."  
"Jack," he said again, more urgently.   
"What is it, Mackie?"  
"Hurts." Suddenly, the kid started violently convulsing. Jack looked on helplessly, fully and painfully aware that there was nothing he could do. It broke his heart to see his kid in pain.  
The convulsions stopped as suddenly as they started. Mac whimpered, honest-to-God _whimpered_ , in pain. No, not pain, Jack realized. Fear.  
"J-Jack... what's happening? Why does everything hurt?"  
Mac's expression was one of pure terror. Jack's hear just about shattered when he saw the look on his kid's face. Mac had warned him that he might experience confusion, but nothing could have prepared him for this. "You were exposed to nerve gas, kiddo. We're takin' you to the hospital right now, okay? Everything's gonna be fine."

Mac had drifted in and out of consciousness for most of the flight, and wasn't entirely sure when they had gotten back to Phoenix. When he woke up this time, however, he saw a very worried Bozer hovering over him. His friend's concerned expression split into a grin when he saw Mac's eyes open.   
"Jack! Riley! Guys! He's awake!"  
The others filed into the room, Jack sitting down beside him.   
"Hey, kiddo. How you feelin'?"  
"Better... Jack?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did I do anything embarrassing?"  
Jack laughed. "Nah."


	2. Window + Gravity + Moving Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, you know how Jack always grabs Mac's belt when he leans out of the car window to do his thing? There's gotta be a story there.

"Mac! Do something!" Jack said nervously, checking the rearview mirror. "They're gainin' on us, Mac!"  
"I have an idea."  
"Great. What is it?"   
When Mac didn't answer, Jack shot a glance at his partner. He did a double take when he saw the kid halfway out the window, messing with something outside the car. "Mac, what the Hell?!"  
"I got this," Mac said, slightly muffled by the screwdriver he was holding in his mouth. Jack sighed.  
"Be careful, kid."  
"Mmm-hmm." Mac had gotten himself far enough out the window by now that his hair could touch the ground, but Jack trusted that his kid knew what he was doing.  
That was a mistake.  
One minute, Mac was throwing his makeshift bomb and yelling at Jack to step on it. The next, he let out a yelp as he slipped, tumbling out of the car.   
Jack's heart just about stopped. "Mac!" He checked the rearview mirror again. The car that had been chasing them was in pieces, the driver and the gunmen nowhere in sight. Jack couldn't help but be impressed by Mac's bomb. He screeched to a halt, praying that Mac hadn't gotten caught in the blast. Then he saw him, splayed out on his back in the middle of the street, not moving. "Mac!" No response. Shit. " _MAC!_ " He rushed to his side, kneeling beside him. "C'mon, kid, wake up..."  
Mac groaned softly, not opening his eyes. "Jack.."  
"I'm here, kiddo. I'm here."  
Mac coughed, blood bubbling up from his lips. Jack tried not to let it show that he was panicking as he wiped the blood away.  
"Alright, kid. C'mon. Let's get to exfil, yeah?" He helped Mac up into a sitting position, unable to hold back a gasp when he saw the worst of the damage. Mac's hair was matted with blood, blood that just kept coming. "Shit, Mac.."  
"What? What is it?"  
"You hit your head real hard, kid..."   
"How bad?"  
Jack gently moved the hair aside to get a better look at the wound, ignoring Mac's hiss of pain. "Fuck..."  
"Jack. How bad?" Mac asked again, more insistently.  
"It... it's bad. It's real bad, Mac..." He sighed. "Come on. Quicker we get to exfil, quicker you can get patched up." He pulled Mac up onto his feet, letting the younger man lean on him as they made their way to the car.

"Jack... 'm'sleepy..." Mac murmured, his eyes starting to drift closed.  
"Mac, don't you dare fall asleep!"  
"But I'm so tired... Jack..."  
"No. Just a few more minutes, kiddo. We'll get to exfil, and then you can get all fixed up. Then, you can sleep for a week, alright?"  
Mac nodded weakly. But he was already drifting away.

"Jack..." Patricia sighed. "You know he might not wake up, right?"  
"Yes he will!" Jack practically sobbed. "He has to... he has to wake up... he's my kid. He's my Mac. He always pulls through."  
As if by magic, Mac's eyes fluttered open, and he slowly took in his surroundings. "Wh...what happened?"  
"You fell out of the car. And then you fell asleep." Jack tried to sound scolding, but he couldn't. His kid was alright. That was all that mattered.


End file.
